bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muerte Guerrero
Overpowered. Too many extremely powerful abilities. Please fix. --Thepantheon 00:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Um.. This guy needs to lose some powers kinda...--[[User:Darknesslover5000|Misery loves company]] 00:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Seperate from the rest of the fanon like the message title says it all characters powers zanapkutos hollows arrancars are seperate from the rest of the BFF and is part of the Kazu's War on Heaven Saga, The Federico New Espada Army saga and Muerte the Primea Saga that I am working on and I have checked with seiritou has long as it doesn't affect the fanfiction and what is created is bleach related in it is legal and not to sound rude at all but i have seen characters with more abilitlies like Seiritou and Kamui though they belong to the Head Admin so maybe he can do that I don't know. Though the user owner and I who are working on Muerte will make if we add any more abilities will be limited to his release form and or his segunda etapa.Creator5000 00:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S the reason for Muerte having soooo many powers is do his power of absorbing hollows and arrancars completely and some of his powers come from him absorbing both Ulises and Federico who were former Dios Vasto Lordes before becoming the Divino Arrancars.Creator5000 01:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, first off, the absorption power is copying Aaroniero. Second off, no matter how he got them, he's overpowered. Thirdly, Sei says he did no such thing, and I checked both of your talk pages for recent conversations. You may have misunderstood him. In any event, please change it. --Thepantheon 01:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry maybe I did misunderstood I willl ask him for permission to do that and the absorbtion power is different that aaoniero's for muerte can absorb hollows and arrancars and only in his released form and is not restricated by only using it in the dark and I cannot chabge muerte power list for it he belongs to the user owner I cannot spell his name and i can only correct spelling and grammer. But if we take away his absorbtion power after he absorbs both Ulises and federico would that help admin sir?Creator5000 01:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) No, because the absorption power was not a factor in the godmod charges. The fact that he has so many abilities is the problem. I would like to talk to Zaraikou, if he owns the page, and sort it out with him. --Thepantheon 01:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) please do thepantheon....--Zaraikou 09:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) so many powers i am tried to ask for help with similar things and i was told off so I stopped asking for the admins for help and I sent a message to Sei so if he doesnt reply to me well at least I did my part right and Muerte does belong only to Zaraikou not me and why is it not to sound rude but you and a few other admin tell me off offent plus the absorbtion power was kind of my idea but Zaraikou created him and he most likely will comply with your orders as I do for he I believe as well as I do don't wish to be banned for not following admin orders.Creator5000 01:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) P.s which powers do think he shouldn't have just wondering Thepatheon?Creator5000 01:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Muerte as the creator of this character let me first clear up a few of ur question's firstly this character is not a copy of Aaroniero, that espada was stupid secondly i realise that this character has too many abilities and i will remove them accordinly but it doesn't change the fact that their are character in the bleach fanon who are more powerfull than muerte, i will change the character's powers and tone it down a bit anyways i dont want to cause anymore problems and this was a joint venture between me and Creator 5000, and as stated this character was not included in the official fannon story but rather a character in creator 5000's stories.--Zaraikou 09:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, not being included in "the official fanon story" is no excuse. They all have to comply to the rules of the site. Secondly, the Aaroniero thing was not a huge issue, I'm sorry if it seemed like that, and I know he isn't a copy, just the ability of full hollow absorption. And, as to the characters with more power, great power is one thing, but numerous good to powerful abilities on one character is another. Seireitou Kawahiru, for example, is extremely powerful, but does not have massive lists of abilities, and most seem to fit together in some way. This character has 30-ish special powers, half of which perhaps are non-released form (note: making them in his released form does not change the problem, in case you were going to ask that), and all of which seem nearly at random, and quite powerful on their own. For example, he originally had telekinesis, instant regeneration, unbreakable barrier that controls spirit energy, and gravity control in his unreleased form. While these have been removed, there are still others that remain, such as spatial and temporal eyes, Fury, and space/time control. The eyes seem rather unneeded, and the hypnosis one slightly overpowered, considering what else he has. Space/time control is not something for an unreleased ability, and as a zanpakutou ability, should be used either on its own, or in the case that there are other abilities, to a lesser extent and/or with drawbacks. Thnk you! --Thepantheon 23:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I will be honest i guess Muerte did absorb toooo many powers from ulises and federico mainly from federico but the spatial and temporal eyes are the main power that muerte gains by absorbing federico and they maybe useless in battle directly but are great for finding info on enemies but I was looking at some of the old articles and I saw that a character myoken if that is spelled right has the (god of zanpakutos) now this my be rude but I thought that the zanpakuto spirit are created by the shinigami's inner world not by the affects of one sword let alone onet hat can record past, present and future ones that can you any zanpakuto ability just saying as an example. what I mean is I guess I am trying to even out the plains a little.Creator5000 23:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, without even having seen the Myoken article, by knowing the name from its sister on Naruto Fanon, that article is from half a year ago at best. It was retired from usage not long after I joined. Also, "they did it, so I do it" is never a good idea. Now, the eyes seem ok, but I would make the immunity to hypnosis have drawbacks or limits on usage amounts, as it has potential for abuse, as an easy way out of many abilities. --Thepantheon 23:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) hello people enough of this bickering amongst ourselves i've changed and downtoned the power and gave it drawback, so i dont think their is anymore need for discussion on this matter anymore just leave it at that, so we all learned a valuable lesson from this experience, as im sure the older admin user must have had the same issues as us and they worked it out amongst themselves, although thank you for u critisims i know this character was powerfull.--Zaraikou 23:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Zaraikou, thank you for taking the higher ground. I agree; this character is now good, and I have no more to say. --Thepantheon 00:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) thank you and its finally done.--Zaraikou 00:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC)